


Imaginative

by Alice_animevous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasizing, Lack of Sleep, Obsession, Other, Undertale Spoilers, bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_animevous/pseuds/Alice_animevous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a harmless obsession with Sans the skeleton.. at least I hope it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imaginative

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I was bored and this happened.  
> It's my first time writing some kind of fan fiction and I hope when some of you like what I wrote, I could make it a real story.  
> Please bare with me 人´∀｀)

Sleepless night. Endless thoughts. Neverending fantasies.

Why is this happening? How is it even possible? To believe in such fiction as if it's real. I could keep asking myself why I'm hyperventilating about him when I'm alone with my thoughts. About someone who could only exist in our imagination..

Sans..

I can't keep my mind off you. Every single part of you, makes my heart pound; Your kind heart, your sweet smile, your bad jokes, your warm atmosphere when someone talks to you. I'm longing so desperately to be finally in your embrace.

But it's just bones. Only bones.

I know that your touch might feel cold, due to your lack of body warmth because of none existing blood and flesh. But that's not what I truely desire, no, not your appearence.

I feel like I could be with you for ages; making bad jokes together, you telling me about your interesting stories, sharing our worries with each other and me falling for you everytime I see how your broken soul worries for its companions. Everytime I want to tell you, that it's going to be alright, everything's okay. I want to give you safety from that nightmare of resets. I'm going to remember everything about you; your every move, every word, every joke, every expression, every memory. You won't ever would have to worry about being forgotten. I'll make sure, that all your sorrow disappears. Everyone will see how your true smile looks like.  
I don't require him to return my passion. I only want him to be happy. Be finally releaesed from his repeating pain.

So please. Be happy.

Just be happy.

No...

No no..

no no no no no no no no no

Please.. just be happy.

Stop..

Everything's gonna be fine.

Please don't cry...


End file.
